Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 079
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass man in kompletter Dunkelheit ein angezündetes Streichholz auf 3km sehen kann? ------------------------------------------ Kock registrierte ein Bewegung und wand sich um. Ein Fuß trat in den Schein der Lampe, die immer noch auf dem Boden stand, augenblicklich schwang Kock die Kette nach der Gestalt. Doch bevor die Kette ihr Ziel erreichte, verschwand sie auch schon wieder und Kock wurde ein weiteres Mal von einem Zahnrad am Kopf getroffen. „Jetzt reichts mir aber mit den Spielchen!“, brüllte Kock in den Raum. Wieder kam das hämische Gelächter als Antwort, Kock wurde zu nehmend wütend. „Du willst nicht mehr spielen?“, hallte die Stimme, ungewöhnlich laut und blechern, durch den Raum, „Na gut“. Kock erbrach etwas Blut als in plötzlich eine Faust in den Magen traf. Der Vize wollte nach der Faust greifen, doch da war nichts. „Ich weiß nicht was du hier unten suchst, aber sei dir sicher, du wirst hier nie wieder rauskommen“, sprach die Gestalt, mit ihrer ungewöhnlich lauten Stimme, und hob die Laterne vom Boden auf. Kock keuchte auf als das Gesicht der Person beschienen wurde, es war bleich, vernarbt, die Augen waren tief eingesunken und die Wangen waren hohl. Auch fiel Kock auf die Gestalt leicht wankte und der linke Arm von einem metallenen Handschuh verdeckt war. „Erschrocken? Diese Narben“, er fuhr mit seinem Finger entlang einer besonders langen Narbe, „wurden mir zugefügt um meinen Vater dazu zu bringen, das Geheimnis dieses Raumes preiszugeben. Er sagte es ihnen, doch sie glaubten ihm nicht, schlussendlich töteten sie ihn. Diese Puppe die oben im Speisesaal sitzt ist im Grunde genommen nur seine präparierte Leiche mit einer Teleschnecke.“ „Und aus welchem Grund erzählst du mir das?“, fragte Kock laut um das Maschinengetöse zu übertönen. „Erstens, weil ich so einsam bin und die Gelegenheit nutzen will mal mit jemanden zu reden“, er stellt die Lampe wieder auf den Boden, „und zweitens, werde ich dich so oder so töten, also was solls?“ „Das ist ja so klischeehaft“, murmelte Kock, was dem Sohn Lenes jedoch vollkommen entging. Mit einem Schwung flog die Kette in die Richtung seines Gegners, dieser fing sie jedoch nur lässig mit dem Metallhandschuh-Arm. Er zog an der Kette sodass der Pirat ungewollt nach vorne stolperte und einen kräftigen Schlag von seinem Gegner kassierte. Blutend krachte Kock auf den metallenen Boden, er sah seinem eigenen Blut nach, das rötlich, im Schein der Lampe, schimmernd über den Boden floss. „Weißt du?“, sagte der Sohn Lenes und beugte sich zu Kock hinunter, „Diese Maschinen werden mit Blut betrieben, früher hab ich mein eignes benutzt, doch langsam gehen meine Reserven zu Ende, also greife ich immer öfters auf die Leute die am Blitzmontag vorbei kommen zurück. Das wärst in diesem Falle du, aber weil man ja nie weiß wann die nächste Gruppe vorbeikommt, erledige ich deine Freunde gleich mit dazu“ Das Blut begann in Kock zu kochen, er packte den Fuß seines Gegenübers und riss ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Armes zu Boden. Bevor der Bleiche überhaupt richtig reagieren konnte, war Kock schon wieder auf den Beinen und trat nach dem Kopf seines Gegners. Zwar keuchte er auf und schien Schmerzen zu haben, jedoch blutete er nicht. Der Vernarbte packte nun Kocks Fuß und warf ihn seinerseits zu Boden. Er wollte auf Kocks Kopf treten, doch wurde sein Fuß von Kock mit der Kette umschlungen. Mit einer weiten kreisenden Bewegung schleuderte Kock seinen Gegner gegen die nächstbeste Wand, jedoch reichte der Schein der Lampe nicht weit genug um zu erkennen ob der Gegner bewusstlos war oder nicht. „Was willst du überhaupt mit so viel Metall?“, rief Kock um zu testen, ob sein Gegner nicht schon wieder verschwunden war. „Was ich damit will?“, ertönte die Stimme, nun um einiges kälter, „Ich werde damit eine gigantische Tötungsmaschine bauen, mit der ich diese Insel unterjochen kann, damit ich mich an denen Rächen kann, die mein Leben zerstört haben“ „Klischee~haft“, murrte Kock, was jedoch erneut von seinem Gegenüber überhört wurde. Kock schwang seinen neue Waffe erneut durch die stickige Luft um seinen Gegner zu treffen. Doch die Waffe krachte lediglich in die Wand an der sein Gegner eigentlich stehen hätten müssen, doch Kock wunderte es keinen Wegs, er hatte schon fast damit gerechnet das sein Gegner im Schutz der Dunkelheit ausgewichen war. Instinktiv wich Kock mit einem Schritt zur Seite dem Schlag aus, der aus der Finsternis auf ihn zu kam. Kock packte die Faust und rammte danach seine eigene in das Gesicht seines Gegners, wieder war von Blut keine Spur zu erkennen. Momente später verpasste der Bleiche Kock einen Hieb in die Magengegend. Blitzschnell wickelte Kock die Kette um den Arm seines Gegners und trat ihn danach von sich weg. Kaum wurde die Kette von dem Angebunden registriert, zog Kock auch schon an ihr, sodass der Gegner zurück zum Vize getaumelt kam und gleich darauf zu Boden geschlagen wurde. Die Kette löste sich und der Bleiche konnte dem darauffolgenden Tritt Kocks problemlos ausweichen. Es folgte ein harter Schlagabtausch, bei dem Kocks Gegner zu unterliegen schien. Versehentlich fiel die Lampe um, durch das Splittern des Glases wurde Kock abgelenkt und konnte den Schlag, der ihn mitten im Gesicht traf, nicht parieren. Kock flog außerhalb des Scheines der Kerze und war somit für den Sohn von Sir Lene nicht sichtbar. Sekunden vergingen indem sich nichts bewegte außer den großen Maschinen ringsum. Plötzlich flog etwas aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu, er fing den Gegenstand und bemerkte das es ein Schuh war, es folgte ein zweiter Schuh, dem der Bleiche nur ausweichen konnte indem er sich schnell duckte. Doch kaum hatte er sich aufgerichtet sauste die Kette seitlich auf ihn zu und schlang sich um seinen Hals. Er würgte und zerrte an den Ketten, doch als er merkte das er dadurch nur noch weniger Luft bekam ließ er es bleiben. Mit der Kette rasselnd trat Kock wieder in den Schein der Lampe. Er nahm die Kerze aus dem glaslosen Gerüst und hielt sie hoch um sich den Hals seines Gegners genauer anzusehen, ihm fiel auf das seine Kette wie eine Schlinge um den Hals geschlungen war, genau wie er es geplant hatte, er hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass er so etwas zu Stande bringen würde, wo er doch gerade erst diese Waffe erhalten hatte. Der Bleiche starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Kock an, der nun diabolisch grinste. „Das wars dann wohl“, meinte Kock, das jedoch von seinen Lippen abgelesen werden musste, da er von den Maschinen übertönt wurde. Kock holte mit seinem Arm weit aus um kräftig an der Kette zu ziehen, im selben Moment blies er die Kerze aus.